piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2008 Olympus 500
In the 2008 Texas 300, Claude Scruggs had a very serious crash. Later after this race Kori goes to Sodor and interviews Gordon The Train (in his Season 12 look) where he is saying how Claude's crash reminded him of his own crash couple years ago and how similar the crashes were. Lightning McQueen wins with Cal "The Prince" Weathers second and BOBBY FREAKING SWIFT THIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brick Yardley places fourth. The friends of Orson (Wade, Roy, Bo, Landolin, Booker and Sheldon) would be in an interview along with Stacy and Earl. Misti does not attend as spectator due to Claude Scruggs accident, but Rev N Go Racer did race. Transcript Gordon's interview Kori: You heard of Claude Scruggs crashing? Gordon: Oh yes I did! Reminds me of that time I crashed into a field. Actually the crash was very similar to mine you know except the barn was empty in my case and I ended near a scare crow while Claude ended up in a tree in front of Orson. Kori: Oh yeah I remember now. Your crashes ARE very similar! Gordon: I have to go. The Fat Controller needs me. Kori: Bye Gordon. Back to you Bob! (End of Transcript) Farm Friends/Leak Less Team Interview (1 day before the race) Kori: So everyone at the barn as well as Stacy and Earl Filter are seen. So what's your opinion on the crash? Wade: THE DRAMA! THE DRAMA! Roy: Tragic accident. Bo: Yeah man! So sad! Landolin: I don't care about it, but it was horrible. Booker: Wow, if the worm was there I would have finally caught him! Sheldon: I would have been proud of Booker catching the worm for the first time. Stacy (crying): PLEASE DON'T DIE CLAUDE! WE LOVE YOU SINCE YOUR CAREER BEGAN IN 1978! Earl (crying): I'LL MISS YOU FOR SURE CLAUDE! Kori: Ok, back to you Bob. Claude Recovering(1 day before race) Misti (crying): Poor Claude. He is actually a nice guy he did not deserve his crash. Claude (weak): Misti this could be my career's end. Misti (crying): NO DON'T RETIRE! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU CLAUDE! (Doctor comes in) Doctor: I am afraid to say but Claude suffered serious injuries in the crash and he is extremely lucky to live and due to his age he is set to miss at least 10 races. Misti (bawls): NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! Claude (less weak): It's okay Misti. I deserve it. Thats what I get for being a (Dolphin Censor) jerk to my pit crew. Ok maybe not but. I guess I have had a long career. (hugs Misti) Misti: I love you Claude. Claude (less weak): I love you too Misti. Stacy called me an idiot. I hope she doesn't call me the n word someday. Stacy also called me a (Mine Seagull) MORON but she apologized. Thanks Stacy for apologizing me for calling me a moron and an idiot. Misti: Yeah, now I retired because of the Rev N Go Racer's debut this year. We're married and I hope Rev N Go Racer doesn't wanna marry me. Claude (less weak): I agree.